Going to Acmetropolis and Find out the Truth
Ace saw Duck Ace: Duck? Duck: You're gonna hurt, Marina. If you go further. Ace: What? You still want to fight? Marty is gone, so now you're free. Duck: It doesn't matter, what happens to him. I'm protecting Marina from you? That's what's in my heart. Ace, I made a promise to marina. I promised to... keep her safe. Ace: You did? Duck: After the Meteor that strike Acmetropolis. There was a meteor shower... this one night when she and I were together... Marina got scared and said. "What if another Meteor hits Acmetropolis?" So I said to her: "If a Meteor comes this way. I'll protect no matter what!" Ace: You made a promise! With a Toy Sword, when we were little! Duck: What... How do you know about that? Ace: Because... that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it! Duck: Don't say a Lie! You weren't there from that night! Ace: YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME! Duck: Her what? Ace show him Ace: See! Duck: (Gasp) Tell me. Where did you- Then he's head has been hit Duck: Nice going, Ace... That was a Fake! I got the Real one with me! He show him a Good Luck Charm Ace: What the?! Two of them? Duck: Fake should be Destroyed! He is fighting him and Ace Defeated him, and he ran away and drop his Good Luck Charm Ace: Duck? He saw the Good Luck Charm that Duck drop Daffy: Isn't that Marina's Good luck charm? Ace: It's just like mine. He picked it up Ace: How did he get that? Then it Glowing and it turned into a Card Wile: It turned into a Card! They are going up Stair, but Taz, Wile and Daffy look confuse Daffy: Hmm... I don't understand what's going on. Ace: Let's just keep move, Alright? It doesn't matter. Daffy: It DOES matter. How can you and Duck have the same memory? You can't be right? Ace: I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me for that! Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: That's not what Daffy meant. We're just kinda worried. Ace: Then let's talk Marina! That can clear it up. Look, we don't have time to stay here. So, come on. Wile: Ace, what's wrong with you? Ace: What are you talking about? Wile: All, you're always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Marina... But before we came to this Castle, you didn't even remember what her name was. Daffy: Now Marina is the only thing you talk about. Wile: It's doesn't make sense to us. Maybe you should calm down and think ahead about some of these things. Ace look so angry Ace: Think ahead? What in the world is wrong with you!? Do want to abandon her like this!? Daffy: It's not like that- Ace: Then fine! I don't need you guys! You might be my friends Grandfather's, but you guys are slowing me down! I going to find Marina on my own without you guys! He went up Stair with Wile, Taz and Daffy All: Ace! Meanwhile Marina look down and Ken walk up to her Ken: You're all that he has left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will. Marina: (Gasp) But I... It's too late. Ken: You shouldn't give up just yet. Say, Marina. Have you noticed? John doesn't seem to be around. Marina: What are talking about? Ken: Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way. She Realized what he meant, so she went off Ken: Just don't make it count. Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Ace. It's the least you can do for me, you know. He Laugh and he Realize Ken: Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else! Back to Ace He is all alone with his Friends and he look at the Card Tweety: Ace, do you think you should- Ace: Keep it to yourself! He use the Card and he went to the door Ace: I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is... He's in Acmetropolis Ace: Yeah! This is Acmetropolis! Where me and Marina used to live! ??????: Hey! He saw Tech, Rev, Slam, Zadavia and Tweetum Rev: Hey, Ace! Tweetum: So what are you going to do? Ace: Hey, Guys! Rev, Slam, Tech. And I'm so glad to see you too, uh... Tech: "Uh" What? Slam: (Gibberish) Zadavia: Please, Slam. Only you could be smart enough to not notice food stuck to Your face. Slam: Huh?! Rev: Whoa, Zadavia! That's a low blow, okay? Tech: I don't know, Rev. I think She and Tweetum's on the mark. Rev: Aw, not you too, Tech! Ace: Oh Yeah, Zadavia and Tweetum, that's who you are! Rev: Did you get hit or something? Ace: No, Uh... just thinking aloud. Zadavia: I know... You're thinking about HER again! Tweetum: Oh, I see. You're a total Zombie when she's on his mind. Tech: That would explain why he's actin' all weird towards us. Zadavia: I think you want us to do some mission with you and HER so you to can be ALONE, was it? Ace: Umm... yeah. Rev: Okay, okay. We'll do some mission with you and HER for a while. Go find her, Ace. Tech: We'll try to be Quite while we SPY on you! Tweetum: Um, Ace is serious. Give hat bunny some room. Tech: I'm just kidding. Zadavia: Good luck, Ace. He went off to find her and he saw Duck Duck: Hey, Ace. What's the hold up? Ace: I know you... You're Duck! Duck: Wow, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours? Ace: Um.. Nevermind. Are you feeling alright? Are you still under his control? Duck: What? What are you TALKING about? Ace got confused and then he Realized Ace: Oh, I get it... You must be the Duck from my Memories. Duck: "The Duck from my Memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the city of make-believe. Ace: I guess I kind of am. Duck: Boy, you're so Childish. How are you gonna take of HER if you act like this? Ace: Hey, speaking of her- Then Acmetropolis is rumbling Ace: What's going on?! Duck: How should I know!? Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm going to tell the Other's! Ace: Then I should go- Duck: I know, I know! It's your job to go with her. Go, Ace! Ace: Alright! He went off and he saw the City being Destroyed Ace: The City! Then a Giant Heartless has appeared and Ace is fighting it and it has been Defeated Ace: Now I have to protect her! Marina! Are you okay!? Marina is behind her Ace: Marina! Marina: Ace... You really came for me He hold her hands Ace: It's you... it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you. Marina: Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way. Ace: Marina? Marina: I was so lonely for so long. I just could bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You can for me and I'm so... so happy, but... but to your heart I had to- Ace: That's okay, I'm here because I promised that I would protect you. Marina: Ace... Thank you. She let go off his hand Marina: And I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be in this picture. ?????: That's true. He saw Marina as a Ghost Ace: Marina?! Marina: That isn't me. I'm not there. Marina 2: I don't really exist inside your heart. Marina: I don't exist in anyone's heart. Marina 2: I never have existed anywhere. Ace: What... What are you talking about? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again! Marina: Was it really me you wanted to see? Ace: Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this Castle, but never anything about you! He show them a good luck charm Ace: See? You gave it to me, right? Marina 2: My Good luck Charm. You kept it. Marina: No, Ace! You can't believe me! He saw her turned away Ace: What can I do now... Marina: Think, Ace. Think just one more time. About who's most Special to you and who was on you're team. Call out to that piece of Memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it. Ace: Who's on my Team and Special to me? I already know who it was. It was you, Mark-up Then the Good luck Charm is Glowing and Ace opened his Eye and he saw the Good Luck Charm into a Crystal Star, he look at Marina and she turned into a Pink Bunny Ace: Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so... familiar. Marina? Marina! He left Acmetropolis and he saw Marina Ace: Marina! It isn't you... a Person who was on my Team and Special to me. It wasn't you, was it? Marina: No... The Girl you really care about... who was on your team and always with you... It's not me. It's her. Ace: If she is, then... who was she? Cause I don't remember her name. If she was on my Team and Special to me, then why can I remember? Marina: Because I went into your memories and- ?????: Let me explain to him! It was Duck Duck: Plain and Simple. You're memory was a Train wrecked. You're not the one who's meant to protect Marina. It's supposed to me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Ace! He's fighting him and Ace Defeated him and he look tired Ace: Duck? Duck: Here something for you! He blast him with his Dark Power Marina: Ace! Duck walked up to him Ace: Duck? Duck: I have finally won. Marina: Duck! Please don't! Duck: You are finish! He's going to finished him off Marina: I said Stop! Then he fall down to the Floor and look lifeless Ace: Duck? Duck? Duck! What did you do? What have you done to him!? Then Susan appeared Susan: Broke his Heart. I'd say more like she smashed it to pieces. Ace: Smash his heart? Then what's gonna to him? Susan: (Laugh) Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Duck that you're worried, then don't. Because Duck wasn't here. Ace: What are you saying? Susan: Do you really think I'm just gonna say this? That's too easy! Oh, what to do? Ace: Talk to me now! He fighting her and he got injured from her attack Susan: Okay, have it your way. I think it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Marty made it as an experiment. No more then a toy. It's funny, really. It called you a fake, but it was a fabrication all along. Ace: Duck. Was a fake? Susan: Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything? She pick him up Susan: You get it? It's memories of Marina were just planted, not real. She throw him to the wall Susan: Yes. That mean, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories- that were counterfeit, trumped up, and complete failure. Isn't that True, Marina? She look at her face Susan: Oh, so nice... but behind this little face, you do awful things. She look away from her Ace: What does Marina have to do with me? Susan: You're so dumb. Don't you get it now? That's what Marina's power are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories- of anything, even things that never happened. The girl who was a Friends to you all this time- was nothing but a manipulative witch that shackles people's hearts! Ace: (Gasp) That means... my memories are all... Susan: So you did get it. Lies, lies, all lies! Just Marina's illusion, nothing more. Binding you in the chain of your memories was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. So close for it- we were almost there. This is our only chance to turn the Animal Warrior into our puppet, but- That jerk Ken- he used Marina to betray us! She bring out her weapon Susan: So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you! Ace: You will pay for this. Then Marina stop her Marina: Stop! Susan: Wha? It's a little late for the witch to grow a Conscience. Last time I checked- YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memoreis created this mess. I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined! She knocked her Ace: Marina! Susan: What's that? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her! Ace: I know. But still... I made... a promise. A promise I made to Marina to keep her safe. Maybe my Memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why- I've keep it Susan: Ha! You're such a Dimwit. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone! Then someone blast her attack and someone who heal Ace and it was Wile, Taz and Daffy Daffy: Not if we can stop you! Ace: Guys! You found me!? Wile: Of course we do. We were just worried about you. Daffy: And we promise! We promised that we would protect you! Ace is so happy for them Wile: You won't be alone. It's always been the four of us and we stick together... Daffy: And that is now its going to stay! Susan: Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me! They fighting her and they defeated her Susan: No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers! Then she's Fading Susan: What the? I'm....Fading? I can't... I.... won't.... ALLOW! She has been Defeated Wile: You must be Marina! It's good to see you. We're are friends to Ace's and our name was- Marina: Wile, Taz and Daffy. Daffy: Yep, but how did you know our names? Wile: Great Job, Ace! You finally found your friends, you should happy for it! Tweety: Well... there were more questions like that... Daffy, Wile and Taz got confuse Tweety: Marina. I have some question for you. Can you tell us about what's going on? Marina: Yes. It was my fault. Hours later Marina: I took all the People and memory that were inside Ace's Heart... and little by little, I replace them with False Memory's. Daffy: But... What about Ace's Promise? Marina: I made it all up. It was a fake. Ace never promised me anything. Me being with him at the City- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met, I was never Ace's friend. Ace: And you were never anything more- either... Marina: No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there. Tweety: Whoa, so that must mean that it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there anyway to get them back? Marina: I can fix everything if we go to the 13th Floor. But John, he- Tweety: I think I who that is. Was he the one who made us lose our memory? Marina: If I didn't command him. He said that I will be locked in this Castle forever. I'd been alone for so long... Wile: So you did this, for what he tell you, because you were lonely? Marina: I'm so sorry. She gonna cry Ace: Stop! Please, don't cry. Marina: Oh... right. I know. I really don't have the right to. Ace: That not what I meant. Marina: Huh? Ace: You see... I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But... you know- I can't really get angry at you for it, either. These memories you gave me.. In my head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry... not ever. Marina... if you cry now- It will make me feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry... okay? Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way. Marina: Ace... Daffy: Oh Boy, this is too much. Wile: it's okay. Ace always get like this every time he's around a girl! Taz: (Laughing) Ace: Stop it, you guys! I thought you three lose your memories, too! Daffy: (Laugh) Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff! They are laughing Ace: Come on... Then Marina is laughing Ace: Ah! There it is! That the Marina I remember. Yeah... I really like it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real. Marina: Thank you. Ace: Alright, you guys. Let's go. Daffy: Alright! I can't wait to get all my memories back! Wile: Marina. John is gonna be up there. So maybe you'd better stay down here. Ace: Yeah. Maybe you can look after Duck? We'll come get you when its over. They left to the Thirteen floor Marina: Be careful, Ace. Ace: Don't worry... I'll be fine.